PROJECT ABSTRACT This Phase II STTR project will develop Caduceus Quest, an interactive multimedia resource to promote knowledge and interest in careers in STEM and health. It includes a digital game and a table-top analog game. An initial prototype of the Caduceus Quest digital game was developed and tested over the course of our Phase I project. A multidisciplinary team from Resilient Games Studio LLC, Ci3 (the Center for Interdisciplinary Inquiry and Innovation in Sexual and Reproductive Health), and a robust team of advisors will expand the existing prototype into the game?s final form. The full commercial version of Caduceus Quest will consist of a theory- based, role-playing game, and accompanying analog game, in which players build teams of STEM/health professions (e.g., doctors, epidemiologists, and engineers) to solve an emerging epidemiologic mystery. These components are supplemented by an analog and digital curriculum. All elements are hosted on a learning management system for better integration in the formal and informal setting allowing for student assessment and curriculum development. The game will be evaluated through a participatory formative and outcome evaluation. A stakeholder advisory team comprised of youth ages 14-17 and another comprised of educators from a variety of disciplines will support the iterative development of the intervention. The outcome evaluation will be conducted with 120 youth ages 14-17 using surveys and focus groups. By the conclusion of the Phase II project, Caduceus Quest will be ideally positioned for commercial distribution.